One Foggy Night in Konoha
by sasuino813
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village in this Sasuino, Naruhina, Leesaku, Shikatema, and Nejiten fanfic. There are going to be several LEMONS in this story, consider yourself warned. This is more for the story than the LEMONS, but they are still a part of it after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

One Foggy Night

in Konoha

This is a Sasuino, Naruhina, Leesaku, Shikatema, and a Nejiten fanfic. There are going to be several lemons in this story, consider yourself warned. This is more for the story than the lemons, but they are still a part of it after the first chapter.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 1

It was one foggy night in Konoha. Sai, Naruto, and Sakura were preparing for the rescue mission of Lee, Hinata, and Ino. Kakashi had just arrived to tell them the details when he was interrupted by Anko.

"Tell them it is too dangerous for them, if I wasn't able to keep my team together." She begged.

"I know, but this is Naruto after all." He replied

"You're right I'm sorry. Just tell them to be careful okay." She said.

"Don't worry They'll be back before you know it." He smiled.

"Sorry about that guys. I'm sure you are all fully aware that this is an A rank mission, and I cannot stress how important it is to complete it." Kakashi told his team.

"Yeah yeah yeah Kakashi sensei, can you please get on with it already." Naruto interrupted.

"Do you even know when to be quiet anymore!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Anyway children, back to the mission. Now, we don't know anything about our enemy. All we do know is that they were able to separate Anko from her team. You are going to get in there, find her team, and extract them to a safe location. Now if you are ready, head out." Kakashi explained as they left for the mission.

Meanwhile, Hinata had gotten separated from the others and had little idea of where she was.

"Lee! Ino! Where are you? I would use my byakugan, but even it cannot see through this dreadful fog. I don't know what to do. Naruto help me." Hinata said in desperation.

"Great! Where the hell am I and where the hell is everyone else!?" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm probably not who you expected, but I could help you if you like, Ino." A voice whispered icily.

"Oh great on top of being lost, I'm imagining Sasuke's voice." Ino distressed.

"Imagination? I'm hurt Ino." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Wait, what!? Is that really you Sasuke? I mean... What do you want?" Ino asked harshly .

"Ooh... Harsh. You mean after all the work I went through to make this fog so I could trap you, that is the thanks I get." Sasuke replied somewhat hurt.

"So, you're the one behind this? You're not going to get away with what you're doing." Ino threatened.

"And what is it that I'm doing wrong? No one has been hurt, all I wanted to do was talk to you." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah... Riiiight. And I'm a dragon." Ino dryly replied.

"You can believe what you want to believe, but I'm here to ask a favor of you. I am coming back to the village and atoning for my crimes. It is what my brother wished. But I need a little incentive." Sasuke told her.

"Oh and what's that?" Ino asked.

"I would like you to help me rebuild my clan Ino, I love you." Sasuke confessed.

All Ino could do was faint out of pure shock. Sasuke picked her up in a bridal style and started back to the village he grew up in. He knew it would be hard to be accepted, but he would work at it until he was as respected as the hokage.

"It's been awhile, but I'm finally going home brother." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hey look! The fog is finally clearing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It would appear so." Said Sai.

"Hey Sakura, do you think I could go on ahead and scout for Hinata, Lee, and Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you want to do that? It's not like your a tracker ninja or anything." Sakura pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong Sakura. Remember sage mode." Naruto replied.

"Okay fine." Sakura gave in.

"Hey! Hinata's on her way over here now, and Lee is already headed this way as well... Wait where is Ino? Oh, her chakra is moving towards the village... Hold on is that?" Naruto asked as he hurried off into the night towards the village.

"Where are you going Naruto? Oh well never mind, we'll just wait for the other two." Sakura stated.

Meanwhile, Naruto rushed to Ino thinking that he sensed Sasuke's chakra as well. He used the nine tails' power to move to where Ino was even faster.

"Sasuke what do you think you are doing with Ino?" Naruto interrogated.

"What does it look like you loser? I'm taking her to get healed, she is badly wounded on her leg." Sasuke explained sarcastically.

"Oh... Well I'm sorry let

me get out of your way... Wait a minute how do I know this is not just one of your tricks?" Naruto asked.

"Because I care more about her than anything your oblivious mind could ever hope to comprehend." Sasuke stated.

"Okay, Sasuke we know that's not why you're really here. So why don't you go ahead and tell me why you are really here?" Naruto asked expectantly.

"You really want to know? Fine, I will tell you, just as I already told Ino. I have decided to come back to the village and atone for my crimes. Also, I plan on trying to rebuild my clan to its former glory and honor. Ino just happens to be the girl that I want to share my life with." Sasuke explained endearingly while he stared at the love of his life.

"Hahahahahahahahah! Are you kidding me, do you really expect me to believe that ridiculous fairy tale. Besides, Ino, you could have picked a more believable choice." Naruto guffawed.

"Do not mock my love for Ino or you will regret it, Naruto!" Sasuke threatened with his blade up to Naruto's throat.

"Okay! Okay! Got it!" Naruto managed to choke out.

"Naruto, you can trust me or not. It's completely up to you. I just want you to know that no matter what you decide I will still be here, whether you do trust me or not. Now, if you will excuse me I must go see lady Tsunade." Sasuke declared.

"Wait, Sasuke, I'll come with you." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Sasuke replied graciously.

"Hey Hinata can you see Naruto or Ino?" Sai asked.

"Let me see... Well there is Naruto and Ino, but it looks like someone is carrying Ino." Hinata answered him.

"What, who?" Sakura demanded.

"I may be mistaken, but I believe it is Sasuke." Hinata replied.

Before she was even done talking, Lee was gone in a blink of an eye. Sakura screamed after him, to no avail. Lee was ready to fight for Sakura, and if that meant he must destroy Sasuke, he would. Lee jumped down in Naruto and Sasuke's way. Before they could get a word in, Lee moved faster than sound and tried to hit him with leaf whirlwind. But something wasn't right. When Lee struck he hit Sakura. He was trapped in a genjutsu.

"Lee I'm sorry, but you don't understand what is going on." Sasuke stated.

"Oh yes I do know and I'm going to stop you!" Lee declared.

"Tsukuyomi." Sasuke said in a whisper.

Lee didn't know where he was, but he was still willing to fight. Sasuke came close to his face and showed him the power of his Tsukuyomi.

"You see Lee, if I wanted to kill you I would have already done it. I mean no one here any harm. I'm a changed man. You can choose to believe me or not. Now, genjutsu release." Sasuke explained as he released the tsukuyomi.

After it was released Lee went over to him and clasped his hand with Sasuke and said. "Welcome back my rival."

They now all walked together to Lady Tsunade to explain the situation. Hinata had to leave to go report to her father about the mission.

"So, do you really think that she will except him back, Naruto?" Lee asked cautiously.

"Why shouldn't she, he has done nothing bad to our village. Sure he killed Danzo, but he was a headache anyway. Besides, Grandma Tsunade is the one who did not order Sasuke's disposal." Naruto reassured him.

"You're right why am I worrying? Lady hokage will understand." Lee said.

"Sure lady Tsunade may accept him, but what about the people?" Sai asked.

"I'm sure we could bring them around." Naruto declared.

"No Naruto, I will have to try very hard for them to trust me again. It is something only I can do. I will one day be respected and not feared." Sasuke stated.

"Hey Sai, where is Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She went ahead to report to lady Tsunade." Sai said.

"Sai we don't know each other well yet, but thank you for helping watch over Naruto and Sakura. I am in your debt." Sasuke said.

"Oh no no. Its fine, no need to thank me." Sai replied blushing.

"Looks like we are here. I must go to see Guy sensei about my training." Lee said.

"Come in!" Tsunade said when there was a knock on the door.

"Reporting in grandma. We found Hinata, Lee, and Ino. But, Ino is badly hurt she needs medical attention as soon as possible." Naruto reported.

"Bring her in." Sakura demanded.

Sasuke walked in carrying Ino, but before he could even take a step, Sakura was on the right and Shizune to the left of him with kunai raised to his throat.

"What are you doing!? He's the one who saved Ino. He has come to..." Naruto started to exclaim.

"Naruto enough! Let me explain. I have come to rejoin the village, it's what my brother wanted, I understand fully that I shall be punished and I will accept any. But, right now can we please look after Ino." Sasuke explained.

"Stand down! He is right we need to focus on Ino." Tsunade commanded.

"I hope she will be okay." Sasuke said with worry.

"Since when do you care about any of us?" Sakura asked.

"I never stopped caring for any of you. I just wanted to fulfill my goal." Sasuke replied.

"You could have let us help you." Sakura said hurt.

"No it was something I needed to do alone, but I hope to work together a lot more now." Sasuke replied with a smile.

"That's still for me to decide. This could all be a trick for all we know." Tsunade said.

"You can believe whatever you want to believe. But, before the kage summit, I was swayed to come back. I had come to the leaf village to kill Danzo, but instead I found out that he was at the summit. I was going to leave, but I saw all of our friends together making a decision to kill me. The only one who was opposed was Ino. I didn't even think someone would cry for me. I decided after I killed Danzo and saw Naruto again that I would come back to the village. There is no point to a life of revenge anymore. I want to live in the light again." Sasuke stated.

"Look Sasuke, I will grant you a pardon, just don't get your hopes up about the people accepting you. Will you be a ninja? If so you will start over as a genin like Naruto, but you will not be in squad 7 you will be with a new team." Tsunade stated.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Sasuke replied.

"Wait a minute. Why can't he be a member of team 7?!" Naruto asked.

"Do not question me! Did you forget that you have another member of team 7!?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I don't care we can have a four person platoon." Naruto fought.

"It's okay I don't mind at all. I have been wanting to see the bond between Naruto and Sasuke." Sai stated.

"Fine just shut up already I'm trying to concentrate." Tsunade demanded.

"Yes thank you grandma! You won't regret this! I'm going to go let everyone else know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No Naruto! I want to be the one to meet with everyone. Just get everyone together by the chunnin exam stadium." Sasuke said.

"Okay Sasuke! You know I did really miss having my best friend around." Naruto replied.

"No need to get mushy you loser. Sasuke stated with a smile on his face.

"I even missed that." Naruto declared.

Naruto and Sai left to gather everyone. Sasuke stood with worry about Ino's leg.

"You know it's going to take a while for me to accept you again." Sakura stated.

"I know Sakura. I truly am sorry for all that I put you through." Sasuke replied.

"Apology not accepted." Sakura declared.

"Hmm, well maybe eventually you can forgive me." Sasuke said hopefully.

"Ugh why is everyone so loud? I had the weirdest dream that Sasuke said he loved me, and that he wanted me to help him rebuild his clan." Said a sleepy Ino.

Sakura stopped healing Ino and walked over to Sasuke and punched him so hard that he went through the window of the mansion and fell all the way to the ground.

She peered out the window and yelled, "You said what to her!? I'm going to kill you, you piece of crap!"

"Wait it wasn't a dream after all?" Ino asked as she blushed.

"You know, that hurt Sakura!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Okay, I forgive you now." Sakura stated with a laugh.

"You feel better Ino?" Sasuke asked after he jumped up into the mansion.

"Yeah, slightly." Ino bushed shyly.

"Oh get over yourself Ino." Sakura said.

"Shut up Sakura! No one asked you! Beside you're just jealous." Ino replied.

"Oh get off your high horse Ino pig." Sakura jeered.

"What'd you say billboard brow!?" Ino asked mockingly.

"I said Ino pig. Did you here me that time? Wait a minute did you just? Ooh I'm so mad right now. You're so lucky you're injured, or else I would so punch you through the window too." Sakura taunted.

"Enough, just focus on healing her please." Sasuke pleaded.

"Yes you're highness." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied

"Okay that should wrap things up. You are free to go." Tsunade declared.

"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried." Sasuke thanked.

"Sheesh it wasn't that serious." Sakura mumbled.

"Hey Ino do you want to come with me when I meet everyone? Sakura if you want you can come too." Sasuke said.

"No I have too much work to do today, but we'll meet up as a team later." Sakura replied

"Sure I'll come with you Sasuke. I'm sure it's going to be a hard moment in time. I want to be there when you make this important step." Ino stated.

"Thanks I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you too." Said a very shy and red faced Ino.

"Are you going to tell us why we are all here and where's Sakura and Ino?" Asked Kiba.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, and Naruto were all at the chunnin exam stadium.

"Look, you will find out in a minute." Naruto said.

"I hate waiting." Kiba declared.

"It's a drag, but whatever." Shikamaru stated.

"Hey while we're waiting why don't we do some high level tournament training?" Lee asked with determination.

"You know he has a point. We have not all trained together in a really long time." Shino said in a low voice.

"Okay I'm in! What do you mean tournament Lee?" Kiba asked with anxiousness.

"We put our names in a hat and draw two out and they battle." Lee explained.

"Okay let's get started." Naruto said.

"The matches will be Naruto vs myself, Ten Ten vs Hinata, Shino vs Choji, Sai vs Kiba, and Shikamaru vs Neji." Lee announced.

"Alright bushy brows you ready to battle? Let's get started." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Ino were walking around the reconstructing village. They were holding hands not caring who stared.

"I've really missed you Sasuke. I still can't believe you love me. I am so happy you finally wanted to be with me." Ino said happily.

"I've missed you too. When I saw you crying over me I just couldn't bear the pain anymore. At least with all of this reconstruction going on it will be like starting a new leaf for this village. I hope people will accept me." Sasuke worried.

"You are a member of this village, so please don't worry." Ino replied.

"Thank you. I need to stop by the Uchiha supply house to get some new clothes before we meet everyone else." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Ino arrived at the cat mansion. As soon as they walked in the door the cat grandma bombarded Sasuke with questions.

"So back again Sasuke, and with a new team member?" Catma asked.

"Actually she is my partner, and hopefully a future head of the Uchiha clan, Ino." Sasuke replied.

"Oh of the Yamanaka clan eh? Excellent choice Sasuke. That will make for interesting children." As catma said that, Sasuke and Ino both blushed.

"Anyway, catma, I need to be outfitted for my return to the Leaf. I would like an open black shirt with a white shirt under it. Also long khaki shorts. I no longer want this symbol of Orochimaru. I am a proud Uchiha and I want to look the part. I also need some Uchiha robes and other items to symbolize the clan." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad to see that you want to follow in your brothers footsteps. Here you are, and good luck to you and your mate." Catma said as she accepted the payment and they left.

"You look amazing Sasuke." Ino stated with a sly smile.

"Thank you Ino, and you are beautiful. Now we must not keep our friends waiting." Sasuke said as he kissed her on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Naruto and Lee were still battling after a half hour. They were both exhausted.

"Oh come already! I knew this was a bad idea. You two are taking forever." Kiba said.

"Coming from the idiot that was so up for this when we started." Neji pointed out.

"Even so it's a drag. The winners so far were Hinata, Kiba, myself, and Choji. Oh also now Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"What a fierce battle, Naruto. To think you could match me in taijutsu." Lee said breathless.

"Hey you did great yourself Lee." Naruto said also breathless.

"Are you all having fun?" Said Kakashi as Sakura and him walked over.

"Yeah we just decided we would train while we were waiting to figure out why we were all gathered here by Naruto." Kiba explained.

"Well, well, well. I'm glad to see you all still get along so well." Sasuke said as him and Ino walked up arm in arm.

"What the hell are you doing here and why are you that close to Ino!?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Okay first of all, will everyone calm down. Let me explain myself. I am here to return home. I already talked to lady Tsunade and she has accepted me. I only wish to atone for my crimes and rebuild my clan to its former glory." Sasuke said.

"Why in the world would we believe you? You traitor!" Kiba screamed.

"Because we are all friends Kiba, no matter what. Gaara was evil at one point, and look at him now, he is the kazekage. So why can you not trust Sasuke? He has been our friend for far too long to not trust him." Naruto said as he tried to convince everyone.

"Naruto is right. Look at me. I once didn't even care if I killed Hinata, my own flesh and blood. But, now I'm a jonin and I have a great relationship with her. I will trust Sasuke with my life." Neji said honestly.

"I will always trust you of course." Naruto said.

"As will I. I never want to lose you again." Ino said as she held him close.

"You know I trust you my rival." Lee said.

Kakashi and Sakura walked up as they were deciding.

"Once apart of team 7, always a part of team 7." Kakashi declared.

"Kakashi sensei is right you are a part of our team, so we will always treat you as such." Sakura stated.

"I'm indifferent." Shino said.

"If Naruto trusts you, I will too. Hinata said.

"Oh alright, I'll trust you for now." Kiba said reluctantly.

"It's a drag, but it takes some of the guilt for failing to retrieve you on that mission." Shikamaru said.

"Buy me a BBQ and I'll trust you for life." Choji said.

"It's fine by me." Ten Ten declared.

"I will trust my teams judgement and welcome you back to team 7." Sai said.

"Thank you everyone this means so much to me. I'm so glad to be back." Sasuke declared.

"It's time for a group hug everyone." Lee said as everyone piled together.

"Let's go get some BBQ on me." Sasuke said.

"Yes yes yes!" Choji exclaimed as they all headed to BBQ as friends once again.

After everyone ate and had a good time, they all thanked Sasuke for the food and went there separate ways. Ino and Sasuke went for a walk to where the old Uchiha neighborhood used to be. Sasuke stopped and fell to his knees when he saw that it was nothing. Ino held him close to comfort him. Yamato walked over to meet them.

"We still haven't been able to completely reconstruct the village yet. But, Kakashi asked me a favor." Yamato said.

"What's that, captain Yamato?" Ino asked.

"Let me show you." Yamato stated.

The earth shook and Yamato used most of his chakra to make an exact replica of the Uchiha neighborhood. Ino patted Sasuke on the shoulder and made him look up. When he did Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears of joy. He got up and hugged Yamato like he was a kid again.

"Sorry I know you're probably in pain after that. Thank you so much!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No it.. Was... Nothing." Yamato said breathlessly.

"Wow it looks exactly the same!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thank you it was very hard to duplicate. But, I must go to help the others." Yamato stated.

"Thank you for taking the time out for this. I will be in your debt." Sasuke said.

"Can you show me around?" Ino asked.

"Sure thing Ino." Sasuke said.

Sasuke started with his uncle and aunt's store. He worked his way to the police force building and told her how they were the peace keepers of Konoha. They walked around as Ino asked a few questions. They finally got to his house and Sasuke took a moment to look around. They walked around until they got to his room. It was getting late so he lit a few candles. It lit up the room dimly and Ino looked so beautiful to him.

"Well this is my room. It also looks the same as it did. I'm glad to be home. So should I get you home since it is getting late?" Sasuke asked.

Instead of answering Ino kissed him passionately. They held there bodies as close as possible. Ino's body was on fire and she couldn't contain it anymore.

~LEMON~

Sasuke took her onto the bed as they kept kissing. He raked his nails along her side as she moaned in ecstasy. He slid his fingers up to her neck as he kissed and bit it gently. Ino grabbed his shirt and shoved it up and off of him. She marveled at how sexy his muscles were. She could have admired him all day but he started kissing up and down her body all over again. She was writhing now as Sasuke took off her top swiftly. She looked into his eyes naughtily as she took off her bra and showed off her c cup breasts. He wasted no time kissing all over them as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Her nipples hardened from his touch as she moaned. She tugged on his shorts and stuck her hand down there as she felt his hardness. He moaned and breathed her name into her ear. That set Ino off. She yanked off Sasuke's shorts and boxers along with them. She marveled at his naked body as she kissed down to his v and then back up in a teasing manner. She licked the top of his manhood as she looked up at him and saw his eyes roll back from enjoyment. She slowly took bit by bit of his 8 inches in, until she took all of it as he screamed her name from sheer pleasure. She smiled as she got up and stripped the rest of the way for him. He looked at her with loving eyes as she slowly came towards him. She laid beside him and motioned for him with her middle finger. He didn't hesitate as he spread her legs and admired her pussy. Ino looked away as she blushed out of shyness. He told her that she had nothing to worry about because it was beautiful. After he said that she looked directly into his eyes as he began to gently lick her. She closed her eyes as she screamed and squirmed all over the place.

"Okay! Okay, Sasuke stop that it's pure torture, just come up here." Ino demanded.

"Yes, my love." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke slowly made his way up to her and held his dick up against her pussy. She looked up at him with slight fear and unconditional love. She helped him put it in her as he gently pushed inside. Ino screamed out of pain and enjoyment. Sasuke stopped and looked at her with a question in his eyes. She answered by grabbing him and pulling him closer to her. He started slowly sliding in and out of her and then started going faster until she started moaning like crazy. They moved like that until Sasuke rolled her over on top of him as he grabbed her ass and moved at a steady rate. Her pussy was so hot from all the exposure and before she knew it she came all over his dick. She got up and bent over for him. She looked back at him and patted herself in expectancy. He got up and got in between her legs. She told him to go faster and harder, until they both were screaming from ecstasy. Sasuke grabbed on to her hips and pushed his dick in as hard and as fast as he could. They screamed each other's names as they came at the same time. They both fell onto the bed in exhaustion.

~lemon over~

"Wow that was absolutely amazing." Sasuke told her.

"Perfect. I love you." Ino said.

"I love you too." Sasuke said as they drifted off to sleep.

Later that night Naruto had just finished eating at Ichiraku Ramen when he started walking home. He saw Hinata on his way home sitting on a bench looking slightly depressed. He stopped and asked her what was wrong, as he sat down next to her.

"Oh... Naruto umm... Nothing really." Hinata stuttered with a blush on her face.

"Come on, Hinata you can tell me what's wrong." Naruto said sweetly.

"Well.. Naruto... It's just... During the Pain fight, I uh... Told you that I.. Lo.. Lo.. Lo.." Hinata stuttered.

"What!? I can't hear you!" Naruto shouted.

"That I love you Naruto, and I always will!" Hinata shouted back before her face got red.

That was all it took. Naruto grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his and kissed her deeply. He brought her in close and hugged her.

"I love you too, Hinata." He said.

Hinata's shocked didn't last long as her eyes glazed over and she fainted.

~lemon~

Later on that evening Hinata woke in a strange room. She was laying on a very comfortable bed. She looked around, but saw that no one was there. She released her byakugan and looked through the walls. She saw Naruto in the shower completely naked, and wow did she like what she saw. His 9 inch dick was hard as a rock. All she wanted was to play with it and tease it. She was so shy though, how could she manage it. She decided to get completely naked and wait behind the door. Naruto finally came out in just a towel. He saw that Hinata wasn't on the bed, so he thought she might have woken up and left. He decided it was safe and took his towel off. He shut the door and started to dry his hair, but that's when he saw Hinata's jacket on the floor. He had hardly anytime to think before Hinata pounced on him. She was so amazed at her audacity, that she did not have time to think. All she could think about was her Naruto. She had been waiting for a chance to be intimate with him since their academy days. Naruto looked up at her with a very loving look in his eyes, but there was something else that Hinata couldn't put a finger on it. She decided that it was a look of desire. Her body ached for him. She stood back and marveled at the gorgeous piece of art before her. He started to blush as she stared.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just enthralled by your beauty." He replied.

She wanted him to do nothing but take her by the hands and pin her down on the bed. She was ready to take it slow though. She laid on top of him and kissed him sweetly. He grabbed her and pulled her as close as he could. They made out furiously and before they knew it his manhood slid into her. Naruto started to freak out and thought he had hurt her when she let out the scream. He started to let go of her, but she made him stay where he was. She told him that it felt amazing and that she only had to get accustomed to it. He was very patient, for this was the first time he had ever done something like this, as it was hers as well. She started to slowly move up and down on him.

"Oh Hinata that feels so good." He said.

"You like me riding you, Naruto. It feels so amazing." She stated.

They were wrapped up in each other's arms as he started to move in time with her. He told her how much he loved her and that he wished that he had noticed her love sooner. She said that the past didn't matter only the moment did. Her pussy was completely full of his dick. He started to move faster as she sat up so that he could play with her double E's. Her nipples were so hard that it hurt. She screamed when Naruto pushed into a very sensitive spot.

"Oh! Yes Naruto! Right there! That feels so unbelievably.. Good!" She screamed as she came all over him.

They laid there for a few seconds until Naruto flipped her over. He put her legs on his shoulders so that he could get his dick as deep in her pussy as he could. When he pushed in all the way she moaned. He then picked a rhythm that was so fast that only a jinchuriki could manage. She couldn't stop screaming and between that and the bed hitting against the wall, she was surprised that the whole neighborhood didn't come barging in. He was moaning loudly now and his eyes were turning the Kyuubi's red. His face so fierce that she thought she might come then and there, but she wanted to wait for him. He let an almost growl out and his eyes turned back to Hinata's favorite blue. He made three quick thrusts into her and shot jet after jet of cum into her womb. She couldn't contain it anymore, she came so hard that when she grabbed on to the headboard it cracked. Now covered in each other's cum they laid next each other in pure bliss. He told that he loved her so much, and with a kiss she said that she loved him too. They laid there curled up together as they fell asleep.

~lemon over~

The next day the village was bustling with the news of Sasuke's return. Some were outraged, while others were happy to finally have one of their own back in the village. The elders were especially furious.

"How could you let that traitor back into the village?!" Demanded Homura.

"Because he was born to this village and has changed his ways. He wants to atone for his crimes!" Shouted Tsunade.

"How can you be so sure? He just murdered Danzo, and you want to believe that he has changed. Hah! How naive is our Hokage? He can atone for his crimes by death." Koharu stated.

"What? You can't be serious. He hasn't even been given a chance." Tsunade replied.

"Fine! He is given a month and it seems that maybe he has changed, he will be free. But, Tsunade we cannot control the people. If they want him dead we cannot stop them. He is a traitor after all." Homura stated.

"Thank you." Tsunade replied.

"Do not thank us. We don't know what will happen yet." Kohura replied bitterly.

As they left Tsunade couldn't help feeling as though something bad would happen to Sasuke.

Sasuke was in the middle of the village when he was attacked by a mob of villagers. They threw stone after stone at him, until he was on the ground covered in blood. He noticed that they were no longer hitting him. He looked up to see Ino taking the stones in his place. He tried to tell her to stop, but all she told him was that she loved him with all of her heart as the last rock cracked her skull open. Her blood spilled onto the ground around him. He let out a fierce scream as his susano'o was awakened without him triggering it. He used the Amaterasu on all of the villagers as they all screamed in agony. He started to laugh hysterically at all the bloodshed around him.

Sasuke awoke drenched in sweat as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Ino jumped up in alarm.

"What's wrong honey?" Ino asked worriedly.

"I just had a horrible dream." Sasuke said as he explained the dream.

"That is horrible, but I will not let that happen to you." Ino replied.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you are my life. I can't imagine a day without you anymore. All I ask is that we can stay like this forever." Ino said.

"As long as I breathe I belong to you, Ino. There is no one else for me. I love you." Sasuke replied as he kissed her on the top of her head. They cuddled for a little bit before they succumbed to sleep once again.

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sound of someone trying to break the door down.

"Hold on I'm coming!" He screamed.

"Narutoooo! We gotta a mission hurry up! Don't make me come in there!" Sakura screamed back.

"Okay I'm here. What?" He asked. He was only wearing his pants, but that was not what she was looking at. She saw Hinata on the bed barely covered by the blanket.

"Narutoooooooo! I'm gonna murder you!" She screamed.

"Wait! What did I do?" He asked.

"You expect me to believe that there is a logical explanation for Hinata being in your bed!?" She asked.

"Yeah. I brought her over after she fainted and she attacked me." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"She... Attacked you?" She asked with disbelief.

That was what set her off. She grabbed Naruto by his shirt and started slapping him repeatedly in the face.

"This may be out of line, but don't you think we need him in good condition for the mission?" Sai asked.

"You're so lucky Naruto. Wait, Sai, that doesn't bother you?" She asked.

"I'm not looking." Sai replied with his eyes closed.

"Okay. Anyway meet us at the hokage mansion in forty minutes." She demanded.

"Ay, ay!" Naruto replied.

He shut the door behind him and went over to wake his beloved and tell her about the mission.

"Hey, Hinata, I have a mission that I have to go on. I have plenty of food in the house if you get hungry." He said.

"Okay. Just try not to be gone that long. I'll miss you so much." She replied.

"And I will miss you. I love you Hinata." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

Sasuke had awakened to the sweet smell of his lover. He thought that he didn't deserve her, but he was very glad that she accepted him. She was starting to stir so he decided to get some fresh air while he could. He stepped out onto his balcony with only a towel wrapped around his waste. Sakura just happened to show up to tell him about the mission at that exact moment.

"Oh. Good morning Sakura." He said.

"Yes it is." She murmured to herself.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh... Uh... I just said good morning back." She stuttered.

"Okay, but you don't have to get all fidgety about it." He stated.

"Just shut up! Oh I'm here to tell you about the mission. We are all to meet at the hokage mansion in thirty minutes. So hurry up. Also have you seen Ino, her father was looking for her today?" She asked.

"Actually." He started to tell her as Ino walked out with just an Uchiha robe on.

"What the hell! First Naruto and Hinata, now you and Ino! I'm going to kill you both after this mission!" She screamed.

"Sorry Sakura. Tell my dad I will be right there." Ino said.

"Okay, but I hope you tell him where you were at." Sakura replied.

"Don't worry I will tell him personally." Sasuke declared.

"Alright I will see you in thirty." Sakura said as she walked away.

"Well. I guess we should get ready to go. Wait a minute Naruto, that sly dog. I guess he is not as oblivious as I thought. Ha." He stated.

"Okay since were all here, I will tell you the mission details. All you need to do is to get Sasuke accepted back into the village." Tsunade said.

"Really you woke us up for something that we were already going to try to do?" Naruto whined.

"Yes, but only because of who requested the mission." She replied.

"Who would ask for that?" He asked.

"It was actually Iruka and Kakashi. They are going to pay for this A ranked mission with their own money." She replied.

"We did not want our student to suffer because of the past. Naruto don't fail this mission!" Iruka ordered.

"Thank you Iruka sensei. It means a lot to me that you and Kakashi sensei would do this for me." Sasuke thanked.

"Like Iruka said, you are our student after all." Kakashi said.

"Alright let's start our first mission as team 7 again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So... Where so you want to start Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I was thinking about starting with Ino's father." Sasuke replied calmy.

"Are you serious? That is the worst place to start!" Sakura screamed.

"I will have to do it eventually, besides Ino may not be with us later." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, okay. Just try not to get the snot beat out of you." Sakura replied.

They walked to the Yamanaka clan's compound. They received a lot of stares at Sasuke. It started to seem like it was going to be more like an A rank mission. But, Sasuke never lost confidence in himself. When they finally arrived Ino's father, Inoichi, came outside to meet them with anger all over his face.

"What the hell are you doing with that traitor!?" Inoichi asked.

"Dad! Stop it! Just listen, please." Ino pleaded.

"Okay. What the hell do you want, scum?" Inoichi asked.

"I wanted to tell you that the reason I am back in the village, is because of your daughter. While my classmates plotted my death she was the only one that cried over me. She never gave up on me. I couldn't believe that someone would cry for me, a traitor. She truly saved me from myself. Mr. Yamanaka, i love your daughter with all of my heart. Will you please allow me the extreme honor of courting your daughter?" Sasuke asked.

"Your intentions are good, you defeated Orochimaru, you accomplished a goal you set your mind to, and my daughter thinks the world of you. But, you did kill Danzo... Well... He... I never really liked him anyway. Yes, you have my permission." Inoichi replied.

"Thank you so much. I will cherish every moment I spend with her." Sasuke replied.

They left the Yamanaka compound and headed for more people to convince of Sasuke's sincerity of changing. They ended up at Ichiraku ramen to take a short break.

"Sasuke! Is that really you!?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. It's been far too long. You sure have grown up." Sasuke replied.

"Me? Ha! Look at you! You have changed so much." She said blushing.

"Wow! Wait you don't even want to question my motives like everyone else?" He asked.

"Why? Everyone can see how proudly you are wearing that Leaf headband. I know that you had your reasons for leaving, but all that matters, is that you are back." She replied.

"To celebrate Sasuke's return to the village, all of you can have a bowl of ramen on the house!" Teuchi exclaimed happily.

"Woohoo! I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Some things never change." Ayame and Sasuke said at the same time only to laugh at each other afterwords.

"So, do you have a lucky lady yet, Sasuke?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, didn't you notice?" He replied as she looked and saw Ino right next to him.

"No way! You finally got him Ino? Congrats! You are one lucky lady." Ayame stated.

"Thanks. I actually was really surprised myself." Ino replied.

"Did you hear who asked me out on a date tomorrow? Choji!" Ayame shouted gleefully.

"Wow! I can't believe he asked anyone out he is always so shy when it comes to girls." Ino replied.

"I know, but he has been coming in here every day to eat and talk to me. Sometimes he is the last one in here at closing time." Ayame replied.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. You will make a really cute couple." Sasuke stated.

"Oh stop, nothing compared to you two. You are perfect for each other." Ayame declared.

"And as you and Choji are. But, we must be going it was great talking to you. Thank you for the ramen, I haven't had it in so long." Sasuke said graciously.

"Anytime. Good luck with your mission. It may take time, but the rest of the villagers will warm up to you soon enough." Teuchi called after them.

"Where should we go next Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Well, why don't we try the market place there are plenty of people there." Sasuke replied.

"Hey, Sasuke. I have to go do my shift at the flower shop, I love you." Ino said as she looked up and kissed him.

"I love you too. I'll see you this afternoon." Sasuke replied.

"On with the mission." Sakura said.

Thanks for sticking with me for chapter 2. Please be patient for more chapters, and don't forget to review.


End file.
